Rainy Day
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: ¿Esperarias que el pequeño al que le das clases de literatura se apareciera en tu casa en el día más lluvioso que se ha visto desde hace tiempo? YAOI USAxUK


_¡Hola a todo el hermoso mundo que se detiene a leer por unos minutos mis intentos de fics! Bueno esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió un día que lluvió mucho y las ventanas sonaban como si se fueran a romper cuando las golpeaba una gota. No es que sea uno de mis mejores fics pero espero que les guste. Recuerden que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y que sólo los tomo prestados momentaneamente para ésta historia.  
_

_¡Disfruten ahora con el fic!  
_

_**Rainy Day**_

En Londres, Inglaterra, el cielo se encontraba encapotado por plomizas nubes que no dejaban a la vista ni el más leve resquicio de color azul. Caía una tromba de lluvia increíble, hacía tiempo que no llovía tan fuerte.

Arthur se encontraba recostado en su sillón de cuero favorito tomando una taza de té mientras escuchaba el suave repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia dando contra el cristal de la ventana. Retomó la lectura de _Cumbres Borrascosas _que hacía un tiempo tenía detenida, no había tenido tanta paz desde hacía… no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero estaba seguro que ese era el mejor momento para continuar con el libro.

Dio un sorbo a su taza llena de té rojo mientras terminaba de leer una página del libro cuando tocaron de forma insistente a su puerta. Dejó el libro en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió encontró a un niño de ojos azules de unos trece años que chorreaba agua de todas sus ropas. Lanzó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello ¿Acaso Alfred tendría otro examen de literatura?

-¿No podías esperar a que pasara la lluvia?

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Arthur le dejó pasar antes de que se resfriara y el niño se quedó ahí, parado en el recibidor, mojando el amado suelo de madera del inglés de veinte años.

Arthur regañó al niño por haber salido con semejante temporal mientras le secaba el cabello con una toalla. Pensar que antes utilizaba cualquier excusa para no ir a estudiar a su casa, ahora prácticamente lo tenía a diario allí y casi se quedaba a dormir.

Alfred dejaba que el mayor le quitara la camisa y lo siguiera secando. Cuando vio las nubes que se acercaban pensó que esta sería la única oportunidad que tenía para decirle a aquel chico algo que desde hacía un tiempo se venía guardando.

El inglés le entregó al niño una ropa que había dejado en otra ocasión en su casa para que se cambiara y lo dejó solo en su habitación.

El pequeño americano se cambió rápido y salió a buscar a Arthur. Lo encontró en la sala, recostado en su sillón de cuero, con la cabeza hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados. Parecía haberse quedado dormido. Alfred se acercó sigilosamente al mayor y aproximó su rostro al del de ojos verdes hasta que casi se rozaban.

-¿Arthur? –le llamó en un susurro que el inglés no pudo escuchar.

Arrimó más el rostro al del británico y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Arthur. El inglés no se inmuto. Alfred volvió a posar sus labios sobre los ajenos. Los parpados del británico se abrieron levemente y vieron el rostro del americano frente al suyo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y entonces pudo entender por qué de un tiempo acá el niño quería estar siempre con él.

Recordaba la semana pasada, cuando estaban estudiando sobre _Jane Eyre_. Le dijo que tenía que ir a buscar una cosa al desván y que se quedara en la sala. Sabía que no le gustaban los lugares oscuros o que dieran miedo (¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en su casa? Todo en ella era tétrico. Hasta a él le daba miedo de vez en cuando) pero de todas formas lo había seguido hasta arriba.

O aquella ocasión en la que se había se habían pasado toda la tarde hablando sobre _Orgullo y Prejuicio _y anocheció. El niño quiso quedarse en su casa aunque la suya se encontraba en la otra cuadra.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a él, con los labios sobre los suyos. Colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del niño y le devolvió el beso, sorprendiendo al americano.

El inglés introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del niño, profundizando el beso, enroscando la lengua con la del menor que ahora se encontraba sentado en su regazo, juntando su cuerpo más con el suyo, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos enfundados en el sweater azul índigo que se había colocado. Mordió el labio inferior del menor, que dejó escapar un suspiro de placer de sus labios.

El reloj que se encontraba en el recibidor empezó a tocar las siete haciendo que el inglés y el americano se separaran momentáneamente. Se miraron a los ojos, azul profundo y con un leve deje zafíreo contra aquellos que imitaban a la perfección el color de las esmeraldas. El británico acercó sus labios a los de Alfred y le dio un suave beso.

-Será mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde –le dijo al menor con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alfred volteó a ver por la ventana y vio una densa cortina de lluvia que arreciaba sobre la ciudad. Enredó sus dedos detrás de la cabeza del británico y le tomó algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello de color oro, jugando con ellos.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo –pronunció apoyando su frente contra la de Arthur.

Se volvieron a besar con el suave sonido de la lluvia como única compañía aquella noche en la que sus sentimientos por fin quedaron al descubierto.

_**¡Omake!**_

La señora Jones caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa con Emily detrás buscando a su hijo mayor por todos lados.

-Me pregunto a donde se habrá metido ese niño.

Emily haló la falda de su madre para que le prestara atención.

-Dijo que iba a casa de un amigo mami –mintió para encubrir a su hermano, recordaba bien lo que el había dicho antes de irse: _"no le cuentes cuentes a mamá que voy a casa de Arthur, necesito estar a solas con él"_, y, aunque sólo tenía nueve años y medio, sabía perfectamente lo que su hermano sentía por aquel joven de ojos verdes.

Cuando su madre le preguntó si sabia a casa de quien había ido Emily respondió con un simple "no sé".

-Bueno, mañana hablaré con él sobre estas escapadas –cargó a Emily y se la llevó al piso superior.

_**The End**_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que por lo menos se merezca un review, recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen una mejor escritora. Gracias por dedicarle cinco minutos de su tiempo a mi pequeño fic. Los quiero mucho lectores, nos vemos en el próximo fic.  
_

_HibariYuuki01  
_


End file.
